Austin&Ally: Are We Just Friends?
by RockerRebel121
Summary: My first story, please read and if you like review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally Love Story: Are We More Than friends?

Chapter 1: Where it all began. (This chapter is more of a flash back so...)

Austins POV:  
Hey its Austin and I'm going to tell the tale of how me and Ally became us.  
It was a sunny day and school just ended for summer break. Me, Ally, Trish, Dylan and Layla were planning to meet at the park, we are all kids at heart. Dez was busy.  
Back then I had a crush on Ally and baisically everyone knew but her. Till Dylan blurtted it out while I was on the swing. "Ally, guess what! Austin fancies you." After he said that I saw Ally blush. "Yeh, so." I said, trying to keep my cool. But it didn't work.  
If I didn't mention it before, Ally is a super tough, sneeky and stealthy tomboy. "Ooh, Austin fancies me!" Ally laughed.  
"SO!" I said again still trying to keep my cool. "Ask her out then!" Trish said. I wanted to but decided not too, and tried my hardest to get out of it. "What if I don't?" But then Laya stepped in "I will do this! Ally will you go out with Austin?" Ally was so confused, I could see it on her face. "Erm, was that for real?" Ally asked. "No it wasn't!" I said, I didn't want my friends asking me out with her right now! I pulled Dylans arm back to my house.

The next day we all went to the park again, we were always there even though we are way too old for it. I got convinsed by Dylan to let him and Layla ask Ally out with me, the second they saw her they ran up to her and shouted "Will you go out with Austin!?" I'm suprised Ally could understand what they said by how fast they said it. I saw out the corner of my eye Trish shaking her head and mouthing "No!", and I'm pretty sure I saw Ally see her too. I was starting to get scared and we were surrounded by people, I thought about how embarassing it would be to get regected in front of so many people. Ally opened her mouth and I got a pinch of hope. "For real?" Ally asked. "For real!" I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug and I heard everyone cheer. Apart from Trish who doesn't like me.

We started hanging out a lot after than and after a while we had our first kiss, it was like fireworks lit up the street when it happened. Some time we act like friends, but I love her and don't regret anything.  
Like most couples, me and Ally argued, and well still do argue but still, most couples argue about having nothing in common, me and Ally argue over having to much in common, since she was/is a tomboy, she is into a lot that I'm into and I think thats cool but she doesn't. She thinks its strange and unnatural, its her falt for being tomboy! Don't tell her I said that!

A/N: Hey, its RockerRebel and I know this isn't like the show, it isn't like most fanfictions, but I like it. I know this chapter has been kind-of crammed but it wont be soon. If you were wondering, this love story is based off my love life. So pity me if must. I'm Ally, my two best friends are Trish and Layla and Austin is my boyfriend and Dylan and Dez are his friends. (btw that isn't our actual names, not even Layla and Dylan.) PS: If you want a bit of a sneak peek on stuff that will be in this story, read on.

Sneak Peek:  
This is RockerRebel and I'm going to spill what will happen in future chapters (Btw only this chapter is based on me, the rest wont be.) The numbers don't have anything to do with the chapters.  
1- This will be an Auslly story.  
2- There will be Trez.  
3- There wont be Dyla but Dylan will have a girlfriend named Lucy.  
4- You will hear about Ausllys best friend Carter later. 5- Layla will have a twin sister Kayla.  
6- Someone will end up either in prison or hospital. Sorry to say.  
7- Wait till you meet Faith, the best friend who moves away.  
8- Someone will make a huge mistake.  
9- A secret will be held.  
10- Ally might be a bit mean to the guy who has a crush on her!

Keep tuned for Chapter 2: Finally First Date


	2. Update

Sorry If You Thought This was A Update.  
I have trouble writing and I will only update when I can. Sorry Rockers.

RockerRebel121 xox Rock On! xox


	3. Chapter 2

Are we Just Friends Chapter 2.

Finally First Date.

Ally's POV:

Again, Austin is off school AGAIN! He ditches everyday! And guess what Trish just said to me. "You and Austin have been together more than a year and you haven't even been on a first date. Its weird." "Well... I don't really have an answer to that, but we are still basically kids and we defiantly act like them." "Don't you want to go on your first date." "Of course I do! But its not up to me." "Well why don't you talk to Austin?" "No way, I'm waiting for him." " Maybe he is off planning a super awesome dinner for you two!" "Doubt that!"

My first class today is music and I'm partners with Austin, and he is off again. So I need to work on our project by myself, AGAIN -_-! The rest of the day went by pretty quickly until Lunch I was sitting at my usual table with Trish, Dez, Layla& Dylan and we were talking about Art, which all of us had next and we were working on a big group project. Then Carter walked over. "Hey Carter." I said. "Wheres your little boyfriend Austin?"He joked "Off again today." I giggled. "No surprise there, can I sit?" Carter asked. "Shouldn't you be sitting with Alan?" **(A/N Alan is now Allys twin brother, wanted to add him in :D Btw he is really tall. He is taller than everyone else. And since the characters are based of me and my friends, Alan is my best friend who is a boy and our birthdays are only 1 week apart so we say we are twins!)** "Alan is practicing Rugby so I'm alone." **(A/N I'm from Scotland so I think Rugby is football in America and if I say football I mean and soccer.I know I'm doing lots of these in this chapter but still.)**"Aww poor you." I laughed. Carter sat down next to me then Rachel and her gang walked passed. "Ally and Carter sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G Wait a minute? What about Austin? One isn't enough for that person!" Rachel and her gang are stubborn nutjobs who are super annoying cheerleaders. They think I'm with Carter and Austin, god its obnoxious. After that they day started to go pretty fast and then I started to walk home Austin jumped out of the pen. **(A/N Me and my BF live in the same street and there is a pen to get to our houses.) **"Hey Alz, how 'bout we go on our first date tonight?" Austin asked with a wink. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that. But obviously I said yes. EEEPP We are going on our first date!

* * *

Still Ally's POV:

I'm getting ready for our date and Trish and Layla keep telling me to wear a dress but uh, no way! I decided to wear this shorts, my in rock with love t, a batman necklace, a leather jacket and a grey bennie. I think its cool but Trish and Layla don't, on well, who cares what everyone else thinks only my opinion matters to me. I walk down the stairs to get my shoes and Austin is at the door, wow he is wearing jeans!:O Never thought I woud see him not wearing treckies! I can't wait for our date tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, its RockerRebel and I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger. I have a lot to do tonight so I will try my hardest to update tomorrow. See ya Rockers.**

**Rock On!x**


End file.
